


An Alphas Daughter

by orphan_account



Series: Villages problems [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adventure, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 00:54:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20751638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Watari Shinji finds a girl in the woods and takes her to his village, she doesn't remember what she was running from or how she got there in the first placewhat happens when a the three get caught up in a mess that they never wanted to be apart of





	1. Chapter 1

It was early morning about four and everyone else was asleep everyone but Watari Shinji , he was currently walking around the woods looking for an animal to hunt as they say the early bird gets the worm, Watari venture further into the woods, being extremely careful not to snap any sticks or to catch his jacket on any threes or bushes 

There was a small hill in the ground and as Watari climes down he noticed something gold on the ground, upon closer inspection and to Watari's horror , it w a girl, she was wearing a hoodie but it had shorts contented on to it but it also had a cape like thing that went down to her knees It was gold and black, what struck Watari with confusion was that she looked unharmed 

Watari did the only think that he could think of, he took her back to his house, on the way back Watari got really scared that this girl might be dangerous oh well that's a future Watari problem, Now that he was at his house he saw that she was hurt the thigh of her leg had a humongous cut it ran from the top of her thigh to her keen, hopefully it doesn't causes any damage to her. The only thing that he could do was puts a gaze around it and hope for the best 

It was now seven and Watari's doorbell went, knowing who it was Watari opened to find Yahaba wearing a sapphire blue hunting jacket, grey undershirt and training trousers, now thinking about it Watari should change out of his Green shirt, his aqua hood and cape and his grey cargo trousers but there wasn't time within seconds Yahaba noticed the girl, he rushed over to her almost immediately, i say that because in his hurry Yahaba tripped on his own feet but in the end he got there "Watari why is there a unconscious girl in your house"he snaps at Watari as he points to the girl 

"I-I-II-Its not what it looks like, i found her in the woods like that" Watari say but after the worlds left his mouth, he realised that that didn't sound to right, "I mean,I was hunting and she was there and now she's here" that sounds kinda better and Yahaba seemed to be less angry but still a little annoyed by the fact that Watari brought a random girl into his house 

"did you even think that this girl might be dangerous" now this is future Watari's problem, a random girl and a pissed off Yahaba in his house, Yahaba just looked at him waiting for his answer 

"i was going to deal with that when it came to that" Watari says with an awkward voice, he just hoped that Yahaba was going to give him a lecture later and someone heard him because the girl started to stirred awake, this seemed to be a good enough distraction for Yahaba because as soon as he saw it, he grabbed the closes item which happened to be his sword that he uses to hunt 

Her leans up on her elbows and looks around with tired eyes but as soon as she sees Yahaba holding his sword, she quickly jumps up on to her feet and puts her fist into a fighting stance, in a blink of an eye giant claw like things come out of her gloves_ {A/N The claws are part of the gloves, it's magic}_ She doesn't look scared and now with Watari looking at her he can she that her hair is long on her left side but shaved on the left, it had two black striped thought it but it was hard to tell with her hood since it was up 

A thing that Yahaba noticed was that how sharp her eyes where, this stand off didn't last long because the girls leg gave in and she fell back on to the bed, as if they have a mind of her own, her magic glove claws disappeared when she grabbed her leg, Watari didn't hesitate to run over to help her but jumped back when she shot him a dangerous look 

"I'm not going to hurt you just let me see your leg" Watari crouches down to level with her, she try's to move back but that pain in her leg is too much for her, "Yahaba you now how to heal things right" Watari turns to look at him, Yahaba nods his head and then begins to head out the door telling them he'll be back with healing stuff 

It wasn't hard for Yahaba to find the stuff he needs for her leg, the problem was that Yahaba didn't want to run into anyone, and luckily he didn't he did run into someone and when they asked what he was doing with a bunch of healing supplies but he just told them that he was showing Watari how to use them in case he got hurt while out hunting and no one was around

By the time Yahaba had come back Watari and the girl where both still in the living room but now the girl wasn't holding her thigh in pain, Her hood was down now and Yahaba could now see how long her hair was as Watari had thought before her hair did have two black stripes in it and her hair went about four feet down from her shoulders 

"I got everything, can i see your leg" Yahaba walks over and watches her, she seemed weary at first but let him see her leg, it seemed much worse but Yahaba knew what to do, she wouldn't be able to walk for a wee while but not a long time, "I think it would right if we told you our names" Watari says as he puts his hand on her shoulder, the girl didn't say anything 

"righttt I'm Watari and this boy who's healing is called Yahaba" Watari introduces them to her, she just focuses all of her attention on to her leg, Yahaba could tell that she heard him but he understood why she wasn't looking at Watari, he wouldn't take his eyes off a stranger even if they where healing his leg 

"Kyoutani" Was the first thing that she had said to them and it wouldn't be the last either, Kyoutani's leg was healed and Watari was helping her walk around the room, Yahaba just puts his healing items away, there was one question that kept on eating at the back of Watari's mind and that was _'why was she in the woods in the first place' _He tried to ignore it but it kept popping back up in his mind 

"Hey Kyoutani, why where you in the woods in the first place" Watari asks, Kyoutani stops and looks at him with wide eyes but that only last of a split second, it was so quick that Watari missed it

"I don't remember, all i know is that i was running from something" Kyoutani voice was quite but it sounded like a growl but it wasn't directed towards Watari in the slightest, it was directed towards something else or maybe someone else, no one could tell, only Kyoutani knew but now she can't, the real question was ,where they going to tell anyone about this or make up a lie 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "sorry don't overreact, do you want to go and look for them" Yahaba slams his hand down on the table in anger, Kyoutani was burning holes into his head thinking over what Yahaba had said, as she did that Yahaba wasn't thinking over what he had said he was too busy trying to not show fear at all, the words that he had spoke had only hit him when Kyoutani screeches "YES THAT'S A GREAT IDEA LET'S GO"

It's been about three hours since Yahaba fixed Kyoutani's thigh, she's able to walk on it now with little problems but every once in a while she does stumble or fall, that's about it really. Watari was still watching her just in case something happens to her leg. They're still one question on Yahaba's mind _are we going to tell anyone about her or keep her a secret _no matter how hard he tried to discard that question it just wouldn't leave him alone, Watari seemed to somehow know what was on Yahaba's mind even so he didn't bring it up at all 

Things were OK until the doorbell went and Kyoutani lots her shit, Kyoutani raced off her chair and knocked it over in the process, she got to the door and was just slightly jumping up and down, it reminded Watari of a dog in a way and because of Kyoutani's actions they had to open the door now, dam it Kyoutani, the person who seemed to be knocking Watari's door at this time was Kindaichi "Oh Kindaichi what brings you here at this time of the day" Watari ask 

"It's seven in the morning and its news about a nearby village next Lord," Kindaichi tells him, worry in his voice, Kindaichi was the one to give the news to every one, since Watari was in the woods so much Kindaichi usually tells him first, Kindaichi looked more nervous than normal, then again he did say that this was about the next Lord from a nearby village, Yahaba has taken Kyoutani away from the door before Kindaichi sees her, she was not happy with being picked up Princess style

Watari doesn't say anything, he doesn't know what to say, Kindaichi can tell that Watari doesn't know what to say, so he continues "Lord Alkane daughter Hanamaki Takahiro has gone missing" Kindaichi's breath hitches in his throat, this was bad Lord Alkane was an extremely terrifying person and the longer her daughter is missing the more and more furious she's going to get, Poor Hanamaki she had to live alone with her mother after her father died 

"Right I see," Watari says in a low voice, he didn't know how to react to this "is there anything else that I need to know about," Watari asks in the same voice as before, Kindaichi shakes in the head in response, there was nothing else going on or at least nothing for now

Kindaichi bids Watari goodbye and goes on his way to tell other people about the news, Yahaba was still holding Kyoutani princesses style so that she wouldn't run out and scare the shit out of Kindaichi, Watari walked back over to them and just stopped when he saw them, Yahaba let her go and Kyoutani walked away from him quickly, "Did he just say Hanamaki's missing" Kyotani asks her voice seemed to be worried 

"Yeah... did you know her, Kyoutani??" Watari asks, was she secretly Hanamaki and made up a fake name or maybe she just knows Hanamaki and is worried about her friend, Kyoutani gives him a look, a look that looks that said _What the fuck, _Yahaba stood there and took in all of this stupidity 

"No. I saw her before, her father knew mine. I think" As Kyoutani talked about this, her head was becoming sorer and sorer, almost like a headache, she ignores it for now and it went unnoticed by the other

"hey you remembered something, that's a start" Watari claps his hands together in delight, Yahaba just nods his head at Kyoutani, she nods back at him not knowing what's going on inside of Yahaba's head _first we find Kyoutani and now Hanamaki's gone, this doesn't add up, why have so many people gone missing _

Watari runs into the kitchen and drags Kyoutani with him, apparently, they were having a conversation about foods and Kyoutani said something about not ever having this type of food and then Watari dragged her into the kitchen to try it, Watari starts to search his cupboards to find whatever he was looking for, Yahaba never did find out what Watari was looking for because he didn't have what he was looking for "dang it, that's it we're going to town" 

"Watari we don't have a town we have a small market place thought," Yahaba tells Watari and Kyoutani, Watari pouts and sticks his tongue out at him, Kyoutani doesn't look like she cares but Watari can tell that she wanted to try whatever Watari wanted her to try, Yahaba thinks about that for a second before thinking about something that could be a problem 

"wait what if people ask questions about Kyoutani," Yahaba asks with concern, Watari looks up at his with a confused face, soon thought he understood what Yahahab had meant, he thought about it for a minute before he made up his mind, Yahaba's not sure what Watari's thinking and he's not sure if he should trust him or not. Kyoutani wonders what's happening and what they're going to do to her 

"We can say that she's my cousin or Kyoutani can live a sad life" Watari puts the back of his palm on his head in a dramatic way, Kyoutani does the same just to annoy Yahaba but to also because she can, Yahaba sighs and gives into the two idiots in front of him

"Right let's go then" Yahaba opens the door and holds it there for the other two to leave, Watari and Kyoutani races out the door with Yahaba following behind them, as they make their way down to the marketplace and only get a few stairs from other people, the marketplace wasn't overly crowded which was a good thing for them, Watari quickly locality the thing he was looking for, turns out that the thing he was looking for was cookies _are you kidding me right now _Yahaba was done with Watari right now 

"did you really take us to the market just so you could buy more cookies" Yahaba has strangled this boy he swears, Watari pays for his three packets of Cookies and throws one at Kyoutani and then answers Yahaba 

"Yes, yes I did and let me tell you I regret nothing" Watari process to stuff his face with cookies. Yahaba just didn't know what to do anymore, he was surrounded by children or maybe they were like dogs without horses running wild. Something that the two noticed about Kyoutani was that she never pulled her hood down at all even as the sun was scorching them alive. Watari had an extreme temptation to pull her hood down 

The three walks around the village as the two kids ate their cookies and the intellect lead them around. Mostly everyone was talking about Alkane's missing daughter but there was a handful of people who were talking about other things like what's for dinner and why the fuck am I doing with my life, you know normal things that everyone asks at least once a day, they found that there was nothing to do so they just headed home 

\----------------------------------- 

It's been about three weeks since Watari had found Kyoutani and since the adventure to get the cookies Kyoutani hasn't left Watari's house, people forgot about her and just thought that she was here for a short visit, when the trio got back to Watari's crib they realised that with Hanamaki going missing it might not be a good idea to have Kyoutani walking around whenever she feels like it. Over that time something new had filled the air the native Werewolf tribe hasn't been seen or heard from recently 

Even though the Werewolf's where terrifying people they weren't the worst Werewolf tribe out there, there were nicer tribes out there and the native tribe weren't like them at all but they were alright for a Werewolf tribe, they only attack when provoked or when felt threatened, or the occasional village raid for food, they weren't peaceful by all means but they could live with them without too many problems 

Yahaba guesses that the main reason why everyone was gossiping about it was that it seemed scarier not knowing what they were doing that knowing what they were doing, Yahaba himself was a little worried though not as much as many others were. Watari hadn't really bothered to pay attention to the news going around and Kindaichi was no longer the newsboy, he's now a guard in training which was good for him and bad for Watari, now he'll never know what's happening with the world 

To be honest, Yahaba didn't have the heart to tell Kyoutani about it, she seemed a bit effected by Hanamaki disappearance so maybe telling her won't be a good idea and it would work as well, Watari had absolutely no clue what was going on with the anything in the outside world and Kyoutani can't leave the house because that could trigger something having to do with Hanamaki 

The day was an awful day, rain none stop and Kyoutani hid every time thunderstruck, it was annoying but also quite funny at the same time, Watari was just going to stay in all day and play card games with Kyoutani but noooo Yahaba had to show up and well play games with them, there wasn't much to do that day. After three games all ending with Kyoutani as the loser 

"that's it I give up" Kyoutani throws her hand of cards down on the table in defeat, Yahaba smirks that smug smirk, he won no wonder he's that smug about it. Yahaba smirk was gone when Watari demolished him in the next round 

"right soo what's been happening for the past week" Watari puts his head in his hand as he asks that question, Kyoutani's head peck's up at Watari's question, she's been trapped in Watari's house for the past three weeks she was curious about what was going on and she was also board. This was not OK how was Yahaba meant to explain this to the two 

"Watari it's been three weeks" Watari stays quite "You haven't caught up with anything for the past three weeks" Yahaba states to the two. At that moment Kyoutani's eyes widened with the realisation of how much time had past. Watari's face dusted with a pale pink he knew he was bad at keeping up with the news but he still got embarrassed whenever it was mentioned "what has me missed in _three weeks_" Kyoutani asks 

"w-well you see-- the thing is the native Werewolf hasn't been seen or heard from for almost a month now" Yahaba weekly tells them. They both looked shocked and overall they don't react that much, very different from how Yahaba thought that they would then again Yahaba was overreacting, what was he expecting for the duo to drop everything and go off to find them 

"I see, I will be honest not much happens here does it" Kyoutani lies her head and arms on the table looking like she's going to fall asleep there and then on the table

"What did you expect to happen in three weeks a war?" Yahaba scoffs at her, Kyoutani was found awake in the woods and has no clue what she was, yet she thinks that this boring it's almost insulting and at the same time infuriating, how would she know what interesting or not does she even know how to do most normal things because of the lost memories so far it seems like her mind forgot but her body remembers 

"I didn't expect a war but in three weeks nothing else has happened in that amount of time" Kyoutani barked back at him, Watari felt a need to stop whatever was going on and save his house but yet he was intrigued to know what was going to happen next, it was like a bad play you wanted it to stop and yet you couldn't, you wanted to know what happens next 

"Sorry don't overreact, do you want to go and look for them" Yahaba slams his hand down on the table in anger, Kyoutani was burning holes into his head thinking over what Yahaba had said, as she did that Yahaba wasn't thinking over what he had said he was too busy trying to not show fear at all, the words that he had spoken had only hit him when Kyoutani screeches "YES THAT'S A GREAT IDEA LET'S GO" 

Kyoutani marches out the door to quickly return soaked to the bone, no clue how she was only out for a mile second it must be really coming down with cats and dogs"NEVER MIND WE'LL DO IT LATER" She quickly yells as she renter's the house, It was so bad outside that they needed to mop up the water before someone slipped on it and harms themselves

"Right so we're going to go to their camp later on" Watari chuckles, Yahaba and Kyoutani weren't on speaking terms at the moment, when Kyoutani Yahaba took a jab at the fact that it was clearly raining cats and dogs outside, in response Kyoutani walked up to him and shook like a dog soaking him with the water from her hair, thinking about it Watari still wanted to pull her hood down 

The tension between the two was killing Watari. It's only about fucking water and a jab will the two gets over it and Watari said that too their faces, they did not makeup after that and Watari thinks he might have made it worse. The day went by slowly and painfully, the duo still aren't talking to each other and Watari didn't know how much more of this he could take, he wasn't one who coped well with silence 

"Will you to get over your pride and makeup, you both pissed each other off" Watari snaps at the two, if they won't listen to normal talking they will have to hear him shout. Some say that one Watari pissed is even more terrifying than the Werewolf tribe altogether, Yahaba and Kyoutani makeup in fear of being destroyed or even worse kicked out. As predicted the rain didn't stop and to crush their plans, even more, the rain even worse

\-------------------------------

It took a whole day before the trio could even step foot outside and it was still teaming out there but that wouldn't stop these three dumb asses. They put their hoods up, grabbed their weapons, packed all the healing supplies that could fit in Yahaba's bag, got some food and they were off to find the Werewolf's camp, in hindsight this was an idiotic idea and had no hope of working out at all, and at the same time it what to go wrong it's not like their doing anything agents the law 

The woods were dark and wet, and Watari's pretty sure he saw something move in the shadows. Kyoutani reassured that there was probably nothing dangerous in the woods because who knows how long she was in there for on her own and nothing attacked her in that time so they were fine. She thinks. Further into the woods were darker than before but it wasn't as damp 

"how long have we been walking for, my legs are going to fall off" Yahaba complains for the 40TH TIME SINCE THEY GOT TO THE WOODS, Watari and Kyoutani were going to lose it any moment, if he complains one more time Kyoutani's going to deck him square in the face with no remorse and Watari was going to let it happen as well if he complains about one tim----" how long have we been--" bam Yahaba was out cold on the forest floor 

"Great now we have to carry him" Watari waves his arms at an unconscious Yahaba, he looks at a pissed off Kyoutani to see a fire in her gold eyes, a fire that won't be put out or at least wouldn't be put out until she decked Yahaba in the face, maybe it was a type of therapy and maybe Watari should try it himself, and he did, he kicked Yahaba in the arm, it helped and Yahaba didn't need to know. Watari didn't even kick him that hard, it was the type of kick you use when you want to know if someone's knocked out or not 

"I'll carry him but don't act like you weren't thinking about it" Kyoutani swings Yahaba over her shoulder almost effortlessly, there was a little bit of struggle but other than that it was effortlessly, they continue on for what seems like another three hours and still they found nothing, what the hell they've been walking for over four hours and Yahaba was unconscious for three of them 

"AHHH It's been five hours where the fuck is this camp" Kyoutani fell to her knees in exhaustion, Yahaba face planting into the ground without even flinching. He might be dead. Watari leans up beside a tree to catch his breath, it was pointless what did they think, these werewolves were extremely sneaky and wouldn't make they're so easy to find that a bunch of nineteen years old would stumble across it 

"We should just head home the rains picking back up again," Watari tells her if they would be flushed out the longer their out here, the forest floor is already flooding a bit but it will get even worse, in a matter of time the water will be up to their ankles, Yahaba was almost floating away Watari grabbed his ankle so he wouldn't drift away, Kyoutani got his bag you can see where her priorities were

"yeahhhh i only agreed to this to piss of Yahaba but he's swimming with the fishes" she nods her head towards Yahaba, _how is he still knocked out_ Watari wonders if he's faking or not, probably not if he was awake he wouldn't be swimming in dirt water right now, he'd be standing. Kyoutani got off her knees and walks over to Yahaba, and prose's to shake his awake, surprisingly it worked Yahaba was back with them

"hmmmm--Why the fuck am I wet" Yahaba screeches, oh lord pray for Kyoutani's ears they be dead, bleeding, unusable, even Watari's ears were ringing a wee bit. "What the fuck happened, why don't I remember how we got here" Yahaba demands, the two thought about how they were going to tell him that Kyoutani knocked him the fuck out without him doing the same to her 

"yo-you" Kyoutani begins in a stutter but Watari quickly cuts her off" Youpassedoutfromexsuashion" he said it so fast that Yahaba almost didn't catch it, after Yahaba deciphers the nonsense that just came out of Watari's mouth, and unbelievably Yahaba believed it, much to Kyoutani pleasure. They didn't stick around much longer after Yahaba had woke up, the rain had gotten much worse 

So much worse than the trio couldn't even stand up straight with, it was so bad that it hurts what the rain hits their heads. No matter how hard they tried they couldn't run for more than a couple of minutes without tripping, falling or stumbling from the water, they've been running for less than half an hour before Watari stopped running and yelled something at the others but they couldn't hear what he said over the rain 

As if instinct the two stopped and turned round to look at him. Big mistake, because as soon as they did a tree fell and right in front of them, only missing Yahaba by a few centimetres, Yahaba quickly steeped in surprise and fear, backing up Kyoutani into in the process making the both of them slip on the mudslide and fall down the hill further into the woods, Watari was going to run back to the village to get help but that didn't happen Watari slipped and fell down the same hill as the other two

When Watari landed he found Kyoutani under Yahaba, it makes sense considering how they fell. Kyoutani pushed Yahaba off her and got up on her knees, their faces were tomatoes and Watari decided not to say anything about it just didn't feel like it was a good time to do so, there was absolutely no way in hell they were making it back up the hill in this rain. "Where the fuck are we" Yahaba looks around the new area that they landed in, it was still extremely muddy down there and that was a good thing, it was the very thing that broke their falls well Kyoutani's broke Yahaba's fall, seemed painful hope she's OK probably not he landed on top of her 

"No clue I've never been in this part of the woods before" Watari explains to Yahaba, Kyoutani didn't say anything she was just looking around the place, something about this place seemed familiar to her, her mind was doing the same thing as before becomes dazed and dizzy, she tried shaking her head and it helped a small bit but the feeling still lingered in her head 

"what now do we try to find a way out or wait for the rain to stop" Kyoutani's voice sounded distance even though she right beside them, the others thought about it before they answered her, on one hand, it would take a lifetime to find their way out of the forest but on the other hand the heavens were open and showed no signs of stopping any time soon, the options weren't in their favour today 

"Maybe we could find a house or something but for now I think we should check up on our things" Watari suggests to them, after look at all their things they found that only a few things weren't broken, most of the position bottles were broken but on the bright side they still had ingredients to make more of them, the other bag with food was ok-ish quite wet but they could slaves it

"everything's fine, should we head off now" Yahaba picks up his bag and helps Watari up, He takes one more look around the forest before deciding which way to go. This place seemed scary but they were getting out of this hell hole

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for taking so long on this chapter this was is the longest chapter, I also had no idea what to do with this chapter


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "WILL YOU FUCKERS WAIT UP" Yahaba crawls up the hill covered in mud, leaves and sticks. But fails as he slips back down the hill becoming more dirty than before, Very much to Yahaba horror "USE YOUR LEGS, YOU WERE GIVEN THEM FOR REASONS" was the only piece of advice that Kyoutani gave him as she looked down upon him from the top of the hill. She and Watari truly were the King and Queen of the castle and Yahaba the dirty rascal 
> 
> As the two looked down upon Yahaba, they decide to be kind hearts and help the helpless soul that needed help, Yahaba was making his way slowly back up the hill but his efforts were spoiled when Kyoutani and Watari came rolling down the hill, crushing him in the process, wasn't he already disgusting enough as it was but that didn't matter now because now he was stuck deeper into the mud .At his point he was drowning.

They've been walking for what seemed like hours and they've found nothing within that amount time, not even a fucking bench and Yahaba being the prestigious prick that he is refused to sit his ass down on the cold, soggy and squishy ground. Kyoutani was done with his wining ass and pushed him onto the ground "ewww why did you do that" Yahaba whines once his butt hit the ground, being his friend for so many years Watari was immune to Yahaba annoying whining

"Why not" that and a shrug was all Kyoutani respond with, she didn't seem in much of a mode to talk then again when was she ever in a mood to talk to anyone, a quick glance at Watari is enough for Yahaba to know to stop praying on further, they remain in that spot for a while longer before they decide to start moving again, Yahaba and Watari joined each other for some light banter 

Kyoutani on the other time was in a world of the her own, she couldn't remember things in full details but she could remember very few small thing like her name and knowing who Hanamaki is but that seemed to be it, nothing else came to mind when she tried to remember but that seemed like enough for now and she was content with that, pushing the feeling that she had been here before aside and continued forward with the two idiots before her 

"What's the chance that we suddenly stumble across a house or maybe food" Watari asks breaking Kyoutani out of her thoughts and bringing her back into the real world, Kyoutani shrugs, there wasn't much of a change when you look at, they've been walking for hours now and haven't even found the ruins of a house or the remains of an old wall, this woods was more vacant than a desert

"yeahh i guessed that much from you" Yahaba snares, no one was in the mood to fight with anyone but everyone was tired and snarky so a fight at some point, it was enable, actually, it was mostly enable for Yahaba and Kyoutani not for Watari, no no no he was a kind soul he would never be rude or dis-kind to anyone. . . . . that's a lie that's a complete and utter lie. Pretty sure he was the worst out all of them 

"Don't even start" Kyoutani barks at him, any second now she was going to snap and let her tell you it won't be pretty at least from what she think it will be, she can't remember doing it before but from the anger she felt throughout her body, she knew that she was capable of many thing when in a fit of rage. The two were at each other's throats and Watari's patience was running thin as the seconds ticked by 

His patience was put to ease when Yahaba tripped on a rock or a branch, not sure which but either way Yahaba tripped on it and fell down the side of the hill, the duo spared him a glance and continued forward, not even waiting for him to catch up. Watari made it a few steps before he doubled over in laughter and he's pretty sure he might of hear a chuckle from Kyoutani. With further inspection Watari could see a small tiny smile, so small that it was barely there 

"WILL YOU FUCKERS WAIT UP" Yahaba crawls up the hill covered in mud, leaves and sticks. But fails as he slips back down the hill becoming more dirty than before, Very much to Yahaba horror "USE YOUR LEGS, YOU WERE GIVEN THEM FOR REASONS" was the only piece of advice that Kyoutani gave him as she looked down upon him from the top of the hill. She and Watari truly were the King and Queen of the castle and Yahaba the dirty rascal 

As the two looked down upon Yahaba, they decide to be kind hearts and help the helpless soul that needed help, Yahaba was making his way slowly back up the hill but his efforts were spoiled when Kyoutani and Watari came rolling down the hill, crushing him in the process, wasn't he already disgusting enough as it was but that didn't matter now because now he was stuck deeper into the mud .At his point he was drowning.

"Yahaba were here to help" Watari gets up on his knees looks over towards his friend "--Oh we killed him" he adds when he sees Yahaba un-moving body in the mud, Kyoutani didn't even make the effort to move off of her back nor did she move her head to look at him. Damn she cold. Watari scoots closer to Yahaba and pokes Yahaba's cream puff lookin hair, if that didn't work then Watari would think about something else when it came to it 

Many small bubbles formed from the watery mud from under Yahaba's head "Ky-KYOUTANI HE'S ALIVE" Watari cries out, it seemed that was enough for Kyoutani to get up and look over at the duo, in front of her. "Try lifting his head up before his dead for real" Kyoutani smirks or at least that's what it looks like from that far away at least, there was no time to figure out what it was at the moment because Watari's main concern was to make sure Yahaba his super best friend for all eternity was alive 

Lifting Yahaba's head from the mud was an OK task but the terrifying part came when Yahaba gasped for air, it was so terrifying that Watari shot right out of his skin and into the dirt below them, "I LIVE" Yahaba gasps at them. "YOU LIVE" Watari yells back, they two go back and forwards with this for a while and Kyoutani just sat there in wonder to whether she still has time to run or not 

\-----------------------------

As Kyoutani waited for this to play out, she decided to look around the new area that they rolled into, they could easily climb back the hill when it was dry but with the rain being the pain in the ass that it was made everything wet and slippy, but when looking around it was clear to Kyoutani that this place was the same as the last, just further down in the woods 

Still even so the place still held the same aura as the last, _Why does this place seem so familiar to me _That was the question that kept swimming around in Kyoutani's mind and she couldn't find the answer, but there was something else that set Kyoutani's senses off, this place was more creepy looking than the last but that was probably because it much darker and that automatically means things are creepy 

"Everything in our bags are totally fuked" Watari says looking into his and Yahaba's bags, Kyoutani checks her bags to fine it unsurprisingly it was soaked to the very last thread, the food was destroyed and the potion bottles were smashed "yeahhhhh we were extremely uncareful were are shit" Kyoutani swings her neck back and looks up at the orange and pink sky 

"We should start moving again, it's going to be nightfall soon and if needs be we're going to throw Kyoutani to the wolves" Yahaba tells them in a matter of fact voice, Jezz Watari knew he and Kyoutani were at each other throats but dame that's low even for Yahaba 

Kyoutani had such an urge to plow Yahaba into the ground again but she had a thing called 'self-restraint' so she didn't but she could if she wanted to, the trio pick up their shit and continue their way to wherever the fuck it is that their going, the woods were becoming harder and harder to navigate, Watari was scared that they were going to fall down another hill and get even further stuck into the woods 

But what are the chances of that, pretty high, the chances a pretty high looking at the amount of time they're done it today alone. The world was really fucking them over today, they came out here to look for the Werewolf tribe and know they need a search party for themselves "That's it i give up can we try walking back and attempt to climb up the hill we fell down" Kyoutani stops walking and points in the direction that they came from

"Don't you think that if we could of we would of" Watari answers, it was true that they had no clue were they were going and could just be walking in circles. Even Yahaba looks round at the two, the two were muddy messes and Yahaba doesn't know how awful he looks, the duo looked awful but how atrocious did Yahaba himself look

"We've come this far going back would take much more time than pushing forwards" Yahaba buts in, the duo look round, exchange looks and continues forwards, they didn't say anything and Yahaba understood that everyone was so tired that they didn't feel like talking anymore, every now and again a cough or some words were exchanged ut that was about it 

Watari looked up from the ground to see something that he was desperate to see. Civilization. And it turns out that he wasn't the only one, Yahaba's face was brighter than before and Kyoutani's eyes looked more hopeful than the lost time he looked at them "FINALLY" Watari yells and starts running in the direction that human or Werewolf life seemed to be along with the the other two 

The closer they got the more they noticed how bad the condition of the place seemed to be in, multiple of the tents were ripped to shreds, a bunch of boxes were broken or tipped over and potions were splattered all over the ground, "What the fuck happened here" Yahaba's pupils were so dilated that they were almost gone out of existence, he received no answer 

Kyoutani walked over to one of the tents and crouched down besides it, from what she could tell these tears and rips weren't from animals or from a rush "They seemed to have been attacked when they were least expecting it" Kyoutani commented, her voice was distant and almost lifeless, she seemed lost in thought and Yahaba and Watari were doing the same 

No one knew what to do in this situation, were the culprits still nearby no this looks like it was done days ago, was there anyone left for them to talk to, probably not, even so panic didn't leave them, Yahaba and Watari quickly scanned the area but the come back with nothing, no evidence that anyone was nearby "So that means we're safe to stay here" Watari tells her 

"We should look for food, most of what we have right now is sogie and gross" Kyoutani announces as she gets up off her knees, it didn't feel like Kyoutani was actually in the conversation, she seemed to be in a word of her own, a far distant world that even she herself couldn't get a grasp of, Yahaba tried to intervene but Watari gave him a look that told him not too 

The more these kids looked around for rations, the more scared that they got, none of the supplies were taken or damaged, which means these people who attacked the Werewolf's camp site didn't do it to raid it, this my be scary at the moment but right now it's' good for these teens when it comes to not starving to death, so when there's a low there's a high

"Ha l found beans" Watari gleams as he holds the item in the air like he's Link when he receives a new sword, multiple questions were raised with Kyoutani but they were never out-spoken the time didn't seem right and Kyoutani also didn't care too much, Yahaba was a different story, he's known Watari pretty much his whole life so he was immune to Watari's shenanigans at this point in his life 

Most of the food was run of the mill stuff bread, canned fruit, trail mix, BEANS and soup, there was enough food and water to last them two too three weeks "l think that's good, we can head off now" Yahaba tells them as he closes up his backpack, he struggled to lift it up, it took a lot of time to do it and somehow he did it with a lot of effort and persistence

"We need sleeping bags, how about we take some from here" Watari suggest, wow Watari, you fall down two hills and now you're condoning theft, real shady Watari, real shady. Kyoutani was so proud your seeing things her way and Yahaba was scared, he doesn't know who was sleeping in it last, for all he knows that person could be sick and if he sleeps in it then he'll get sick 

"Oh for goodness sake, it's a fucking sleeping bag, your not going to die" Kyoutani was so close to punching Yahaba in his stupid perfect face, Watari was no better he just couldn't find the words to tell Yahaba that _he was being a fucking idiot __in _the nicest way possible, it was proving to be more trouble than Watari insightly though, why was it so hard to find the words, wait 

"Yahaba you're being irrational" Watari found them and yeay, that sound nice enough, Watari was satisfied with that answer and if Yahaba wasn't happy with that answer, then he can suck it, Yahaba looked like he was about burst out of anger but he didn't do anything, instead he just sighed for a really long time, darn Kyoutani really wanted to see his explode. Watari took initiative and packed up the rest of the stuff plus additional items 

\----------------------------- 

Soon enough they got back on the muddy path to wherever it was that they were going but this time they had a hint to whereabouts they were going, while Watari was packing their things he came across a map, it was a magic powered map The map was a small grey circle, at first glance you wouldn't think much of it but if you press a small black button at the bottom of the round object, then the magic happens when hitting the button the top opens up and projects a map and on that was a small dot, indicating to were it was in the woods that the trio was

They make it so far before they started to get board again, soon enough they started to do small wee things to keep themselves entertained _"Hit the road Jack and don't you come back no more no more no more" _Kyoutani started to sing, she had a nice voice and after a few chores Yahaba joined into on the chores, the melodie was nice and Watari was enjoying the duet, every once in awhile Watari checked the map to make sure that they were going the right way, from what the map said in one mile up a head there's a village, it will take 19 to 21 minutes to make it. No one knows which village it is and the map isn't telling them, guess it's a surprise for them, a surprise would be nice right now 

The musical passed the time rather quickly because before they know it they've made it to the town, the place was alright and it had a bed and breakfast so that was alright but there was strange with this place, there was an aura about the place and Yahaba could sense it, the feeling was faint and too weak for anyone to sense however for a wizard of whom has been studying auras and potions for most of his life it was enough, although in the end Yahaba choses to say nothing. It could merely be one asshole of a person, trust him it's happened before, he got all worked up about a faint arua and it turned out to be that asshole Eiichi two houses over 

Now you can't judge a book by it's cover but dame theses people were staring holes into their souls, their eyes following them wherever they were going, the looks only stopped when the trio entries the inn, "Sope I'mma go and find food, so can someone hand me money to do so" Watari holds out his with a big smile on his face, Yahaba and Kyoutani just looked at him before Kyoutani gave him an answer "I don't have money and don't you have money" 

"I did but i gave it to Yahaba, sooo Yahaba hand it over" Watari retracts his hand in and out, until Yahaba gave in and slapped money into his hands, and then he was off out the door again back out into the world of people leaving Kyoutani and Yahaba to get a room at the inn, it wasn't hard to locate the front deck, the darn thing literally had a giant black sign in white block letters says **RECEPTION **

The Woman at the front desk was filing her nails when the two approached the desk "Uhhh can de get a room" Yahaba politely asks the woman, she looks up at him, chewing her obnoxiously, she looked at the two, gave them the _look~ _"Yeah, of course you do" she chuckled as she did. Yahaba immediately caught on to what she was saying and burst into a tomato colour all over, Kyoutani was a different story, yes she understood what the woman had implied but she didn't show it however there was an erage to drop kick the woman out the door after that 

"No, no, no, **NO, **not like that, we're Friends and there **THREE **of us" Kyoutani cleared that up pretty quickly and she was proud of that, Yahaba was still as red as a baboon's bum that couldn't funchion at the moment, front desk lady shakily hands Kyoutani a key, in all her days working here never has there been someone with such a terrifying growl, it almost like a-no there's no way she a. . but that can't be right, they got rid of them all. . .

"DID YOU GUYS GET A ROOM" Watari yells, slamming the door open, a bag of groceries in his hands "Also does it have a shower" He adds when he gives Kyoutani and Yahaba a proper look, they were muddy messes and Watari can only guess that he looks as bad, Kyoutani looks over at the woman behind the desk and tits the head to the side, to any other person were to do that it would be cute but this is Kyoutani and that dead stair that she's giving the lady isn't cute it terrifying and soul chilling, the woman shakily nods her head "Yes we have a shower" Watari jumped up and whooped really loudly 

Room number was 13 at the end of the hallway, as soon as the door creaks open, everyone falls on to the floor in exhaustion and then they passed out, don't worry the door is closed don't worry about that worry about the fact they fall asleep on the floor for FIVE hours non-stop, After the five hour nap everyone was feeling better but they felt superbetter after having a shower and now all that was left to was get new clothing and then and only then will they truly feel extremely better "I saw a clothing store when getting food, wanna try there" Watari suggests "Yes" the duo agreed 

Watari lead the way to the clothing store, which didn't take long because Watari has freakesh memory, to this day Yahaba is still a little creeped out by it to this day nevertheless the clothing store was a decent one. There were so many option for the trio to get and if they want matching outfits however in the end much to Watari displeasure they all went their own outfits but the did compromise on one thing a small blue piece of jewelry. Yahaba went with a Fancy aqua blue wizard robe, white jeans, a blue bracelet and some nice royal blue shoes, Watari managed to find a cooler looking light blue and pink hunting jacket, grey baggy-ish shots, a blue ring and obnoxious yellow trainers, Kyoutani found something no one's sure why she loves the outfit so much but she does, her outfit consists of a gery trechchoat, a gold crop top, gold shorts, blue necklaces and black boots "Should we get weapons too" Kyoutani turns round and asks

"Yeah why not if we're going to continue on this journey may as well but what about your gloves?" Yahaba questions, embracement forms on Kyoutani's face, she wa quite the only noise that could be heard was Watari falling on the floor because he tripped over some box 

"They broke from all water that got into them and don't say dry them because i tried that" Kyoutani explains as she shows the gloves to Yahaba, he just nods in acknowledgement of the struggle, although there was one question that was at the back of his mind _How the fuck are we going to pay for everything_ they had enough money now but what happens when money runs low maybe they could take on quests to get money 

"Can we leave now or do we still need to pay" Watari asks looking in the mirror admiring his glorious new outfit, he truly loved it even the hideous shoes, Kyoutani was doing something Yahaba's not really sure he wasn't her babysitter and if she did something wrong he didn't know her at all, to Yahaba's delight and surprise their clothes were a lot cheaper than he initially though then again the poor man probably just wants them out the store but maybe there was another reason why 

Next was a weapon shop and as soon as then stepped foot in that store Kyoutani and Watari felt like they were in heaven, it was weapons galore and there's nothing more that a hunter and a girl with amnesia love more than weapons, almost immediately they were drawn to certain weapons, for Watari it was a quiver enchanted to have unlimited arrows, he didn't a bow he already had one, for Kyoutani it was a grey and blue sword and Yahaba it was a oak staff, they didn't know what made them move towards these certain items but they were, something was attracting them to these things and even the shop owner noticed this, it wasn't everyday that a group of people walk in together and immediately split up to look at certain but u=it was the certain items that they were looking at that caught his attention 

"They say whoes weapons there have a history" the man's voice caught their attention "Once they us to belong to a hunter, a wizard and a..." the man trails off, his nose scrunches up as he thinks "I can't recall but I an tell you is that the three were extremely skilled in what they did and did many great things although this could be a folks tail, I myself choose to believe in it" a wide smile displayed on his face, hard to tell if it were the truth or not for all they know this man is making up a story to sell them the stuff but something deep down inside of Yahaba said that this man was telling the truth and there seemed to something pulling them towards these certain weapons

"How much for them" Yahaba knew the man was telling the truth, the longer he looked at the more the feeling grew and Yahaba trusted his senses more than anything else, the man looks at him his crooked teeth on full display as he chuckled, the man had different plans for these three, he knew why they were here he knew the second he saw them, why else would a couple of teens come to a deadbeat town 

"How about I offer you a quest instead" The man offers once he has all eyes on him, he begins "This town isn't all as it seems to be" He starts walking towards the door and turns the open sign to closed "Something happened a few months back, something _bad_" he pasus talking a deep, whatever it was he seemed to be really ashamed of it "I'm sure you've all heard the news about how quiet the Werewolf tribe have been lately and this town and some other bigger villages are the reason why" He pauses again and puts his hand over his mouth "A bunch of knights came in and rounded them all up, got the Alpha too but they missed one the Alpha's daughter and they still haven't noticed" once done he looks up at them guilt in his eyes 

"Ok cool But what does this have to do with us" Watari speaks up, he knew that Yahaba could senses truth and he trusts Yahaba's instincts, but that doesn't explain what this man wants them to do, for all they know they could have roped themselves into murder and that man in blocking the only exist to this place, although if it comes down to it they could probably take him in a fight, yeah he may have muscles but they have Kyoutani and she could knock him out in one punch and if she need back up there three of them all together 

"I want you three to free them" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long with this chapter, ao3 for a while had been deleting my drafts so i stopped writing for some time on here


	4. Chapter 4

_"I want you to free them"_

Those words hung in the air and suddenly the warm weapons shop became cold. No one dared to move an inch,_ there was no way that this guy was serious right? He has to be joking, maybe even crazy,. how in the world does this guy expect three teenagers to free a pack of WEREWOLVES and survive, not only will we be breaking __some kind of law, and by some miracle that we do rescue the Tribe how do we know they won't kill us, werewolf's were said to be unpredictable_ Kyoutani stresses inside her head

The man didn't seem to be joking around, he had a serious aura around him that everyone could feel, who knows how strong it much be for Yahaba if Watari and Kyoutani can feel it. the man chuckles and holds his hand out "So do we have a deal" he grins, does he think of this as a game because what sane person would put the lives of many in the hands of 17-year-olds, Yahaba caves in a shakes the man's hand, he didn't see much choice other then the offer he was given "Great, because if you didn't then me and my buddy over in the clothing store we're going to have to take back _**OUR**_ stuff" he didn't sound like he was kidding, his face turns grin and Watari can he him grasping onto a shiny object behind his back. It was a knife, the man was going to attack if they hadn't agreed to his wishes 

The entire time this was going out Kyoutani was contemplating her life chose, which isn't much because all she remembers is the day three days of her life, is she even 17-years-old for all she knows she could be six's, ok back on track Yahaba's just signed their free will away to find a pack of Werewolves that could kill them at any moment great just what Kyoutani wanted to do with her-- whatever day it is 

In hindsight Yahaba should have seen the possibility of Kyoutani and Watari jumping him on his decision to agree with the man's plan but there was so much far and adrenaline in his systems that he didn't think about it until the two shook hands. Yahaba could feel someone burning holes into the back of his head, he wasn't too sure who it was but his bets were on Watari, he didn't dare check he just kept his eyes focused on the man in front of him, "Seeing as me and my friend across the street put you on this quest, we'll be gracious to you, we'll also have to hand you kids supplies" The man walks round to the back of the store and pulls out three giant bags from behind his counter _He was waiting, preparing for this _Watari thinks, it would seem a bit strange but the man seemed very remorseful to what he and the village have done so he might have been planning to do this with his friend 

The man hand the trio a bag each as he did telling them "They have everything you'll need, food, money, water, clothes, camping stuff, etc" There must have been because the bags weight so much the three had trouble holding them, let alone walking with them on their backs, the man covered his mouth and Kyoutani was sure that she heard him cover up a small laugh at their struggle, she didn't point that out, Kyoutani wasn't even sure how she heard it, maybe the others did to "Now I suggest you three go on your merry way, your blond friend here set off suspicion with the innkeeper at the inn, with her little explosion, last night"

"Y-you HEARD THAT" Kyoutani didn't mean to yell, adjust kind of happened, like a natural reaction. Who ever she use to be had a lot of instincts like that and Kyoutani wanted to know why, it's been weeks, days since she woke up and besides places feeling familiar to her nothing else has come back, not even the reason why the places seemed familiar to her. The man howls in laughter which startled everyone, they feared he might pull a rid or something, he smacks his knee multiple times before answering Kyoutani's question

"You did realise the inn had a restaurant right?" The man wipes a tear of joy from his eyes, when he looks up at Kyoutani's face he begins to howl again "OH GODS YOU DIDN'T THAT'S EVEN BETTER" The more the man when on the more Kyoutani's face began to redid in embarrassment, "haaaaaa, well everyone there heard your little outburst, some found it scary, me and my mat found it hilarious, we tried so hard not to laugh but the second you left we were rolling on the floor" The man finishes, Watari didn't understand what the man was talking about, when did Kyoutani have an outburst? was it when he was away getting food and what did the person say to set her off, must have been Yahaba levels of bad if Kyoutani yelled at them, then again Yahaba and Watari are near enough the only two people that she's spoken to so many the idea of her getting annoyed at other people didn't seem that far fetched. Watari was an extremely kind person (No he's not, read the last chapter of the book) so it makes sense that other people would piss her off

"Long story short, if I were you, I'd get someone preferably not Blondie-" "I have a name you know" Kyoutani interrupts, she goes unheard by the man "To go in and get your stuff" he claps his hands together and Yahaba takes it upon himself, it may look kind and nice but he could still feel Watari burning holes into his head and wanted to get out of that shop and away from Watari for at least a small bit of time. So as Yahaba did that the Man pulled out a map and began to show Kyoutani and Watari where he wanted them to go, the Kingdom that he showed them was one of the big three, there were three powerhouse Kingdoms in their world, there were only three villages that received the title Kingdom in their world, theses Kingdoms are the most riches, have the most food and water, have the most snobbiest of people and they house the three most powerful rulers in the land. That was what scared Watari, as a child he had hear many story about theses places by his parents, about how magic and any other thing related to magic was banned, if you were a Witch and were caught, whelp alyoup you better run, that was how Watari described it not his parents, as a child Watari never understood how they could go on without magic, to him it was a part of everyday life. Yahaba was a different story he grew up inside those walls and understood how, he never explained it to Watari no matter how many times he asked, he would always say _'Why do you what to know about such a boring place when here is so much better?' _ Even as a child he would tell Watari that

Watari only met Yahaba when they were eleven, his family were knew to the village from one of theses Kingdom's. No one questioned why they decided to move from a lugubrious Kingdom to some small town in the middle of no were and to be quite honest Watari didn't know the answer either. It was clear to Watari that Yahaba wasn't use to magic, he could tell by the way that he looked magic users in their village, how his face would light up in fascination as they walked by, it was what started Yahaba's decision to start learning magic and his parents weren't going to stop him. Watari himself was a magic users, he just didn't use it as much as Yahaba but it was still there

Watari wasn't quite sure how he was going to explain where they were going to Yahaba. Speaking the truth he didn't even know which Kingdom Yahaba came from

Kyoutani begin amnesia induced Kyoutani, had literally no clue what the fuss was over this Kingdom, yet she felt a small fire build inside of her as the man explained where they had to go to them, Kyoutani assumed it was because of what they did to those Werewolf's but another voice in her head told her otherwise, deep down Kyoutani felt a hatred for that Kingdom, she pushed that feeling away and focused at the task at hand "Going in it would be better if you just walked in the front gate, would look less suspicious" The man points at the map, painted onto it was a small version of the kingdom, the two nod their heads. Every few minutes or so Watari would turn to look at the door looking to see if Yahaba had returned, with the room turning quiet after the plan was set out and the need for something to fill it, a question was asked "Sooo what do we call you?" Watari asks

"Huh"

"Your name, what is your name"

"tt' doesn't matter"

"Kinda does, your sending us on the life threatening journey. I think we have a right to know"

The man mumbles something under his breath "Pardon what was that?" Kyoutani cups a hand around her ear and smirks, even though she thinks she heard what he said 

"Now don't you start Missy, I said Eiji"

"How said you got outed by a couple of teens"

"I said! Don't you start Missy!"

Kyou listened to the man the second time, only this time the room didn't fall back into a silence. A small chatter filled the air (Mostly by Watari and Eiji" until Yahaba came back with their stuff, "Finally boy thought you got eaten by a bear or something" Eiji scolds Yahaba like a concerned and angry dad, the parent figure and all, "Sorry, the lady at the counter wouldn't stop talking and I didn't want to be rude and walk away" Yahaba explain to all of them

"Ha you and rude, never would have guessed" Kyoutani shouts out, her gaze fixated on the ceiling, he throws the bags over to Watari and Kyoutani who have a little difficulty catching them, not that he was expecting any different, not with those boulders on their backs "Anyway we have a plan we'll explain it to you later" she dismissed it for now and Watari was kind of glad that she did, he still wasn't sure how Yahaba will react to the plan, jugging by the look on Yahaba's face Watari can tell that he's a little booty bother with Eiji not explaining the plan which he was here

"Ya'll better get going before the sun goes down, it gets real chilly at night" Eiji walks out his back door behind the counter, disappearing into the darkness. Checking his watch Watari found that it was only ten in the morning by the way that Eiji had made it sounded he though that they had been in their for several hours when in reality its only been two, without a sound the trio collect their thoughts and head out the door, outside was fine, people where talking, children playing, all in all a normal looking scene for a village like this, no one would now about what had happened and what these three were about to do

***

The three chatted among each other while they walked through the woods, it felt like deejay vu, the only difference now as that the woods was dry, much much more dry, there were a couple of wet spots but they were mild compared to the lake of a forest that they trenched though the first time "You know if you forget about the life threatening quest, this is all just a nice walk in the woods" Watari stretches

"Yeahh….You two haven't explained where were heading to yet" Yahaba questions, Watari had been holding off on telling Yahaba, he wasn't sure how he would react and Kyoutani didn't say anything because something told her by the way that Watari was reacting that he didn't want Yahaba to know, Watari takes and deep breath and builds up his courage before telling Yahaba, he remember when some asked them why they left that he could be fear o was in pain in the Yahaba's eyes

"We're going to your old home" his voice was weak and quite, bearably audible to the ear but Yahaba caught it, Watari wasn't facing him, he was too scared to see his reaction. Kyoutani was and saw Yahaba's eyes widen in shock and panic, she was going to say something but when she took a step Yahaba collapsed onto the ground

Watari turns around at the sound of something hitting ground "YAHABA---WHAT HAPPENED" He races over yo Yahaba's side but Kyoutani was already there checking his head for any injuries, luckily he was find, his fall wasn't that bad but you couldn't be too sure, "He just fainted out of nowhere, no warning at all, he wasn't tired. I don't know what caused this" Kyoutani explains double checking Yahaba's head just in case

"What-what do we do?" Watari looks up at the sky, the sun is still high up in the sky meaning they have plenty of time before the sun sets, calming another day, he wasn't sure if they should wait for Yahaba to wake up or keep going, they have the time to wait but do they want to do nothing for maybe hours until Yahaba regains consciousness "I think we should keep going while we still have light" Kyoutani grabs Yahaba's arm and throws his over her shoulder, tossing the his bag over to Watari

"What-WHAT ARE YOU DOING" Watari yelled, with all that she was carrying Yahaba should be like boulder (And let Watari tell you he ain't light" but she's standing up straight as if he was as light as a feather, that's what shocked Watari

"Carrying him, what do you think I was going to do drag him by the legs" She asked, not even out of breath or any indication that this was all to heavy for her. Even with Watari's questions Kyoutani was fine, she didn't feel like she was going to crumble under the pressure, _Maybe I've held heavier than this_ that felt like the right answer, yeah the bag that Eiji was a bit heavy at first but that was because she wasn't expecting it, now she was fully aware of what she is doing, _I have held heavier than this before _small and faint memories slip into Kyoutani's mind, it was small like running to carrying something but that was at least it was something that she remembers from her past and plus side she didn't pass out to receive them

"No, I mean how are you caring so much doesn't-doesn't it hurt?" He asks, examining her to find any indicator that she was struggling just a little, there was no way someone could hold that much and not have trouble doing so

"I'm fine I can handle it, if it gets to much I'll tell you" Kyoutani begins walking again Watari shortly behind her like a lost puppy, the path wasn't too bad for them, a little damp but other than that it was decent enough, this time they had a real path to follow instead of walking with no clue where their going, as Kyoutani carried Yahaba, Watari manged the maps, directing where there going, from what the maps says they'll make it to a small village in about 2 and a half hours, today was leg day 

Apparently Kyoutani was wrong, she couldn't carry Yahaba for that long, she only made it forty-five minutes into the journey before she had to stop and put him down to rest, yeah they weren't going to get to far with Yahaba unconscious, they place him up against a tree and try to figure out what to do, Watari squats down to look at him but ends up falling backwards because of the weight of his backpack 

"What do we do" Kyoutani asks, taking off her bags, and squats down beside Watari

"Not sure, slap him until he wakes?" 

"If he didn't wake while I was carrying him then he won't wake by that"

"Your right, kiss him" 

"What WHY!" 

"Because true loves kiss solves everything" 

"I've known him for about 3 days, and we aren't like that!" 

"Sure, keep telling yourself that, common give it a try"

"NO!" 

"Please for me" Watari flashes puppy eyes at her, no one could resist them 

".......oK......" Her voice cracks and she starts to lean forwards, time slowed down as she wondered if it would have been better if she was left for the wolfs, Kyoutani was so close to his face, how she knew with her eyes closed, maybe it was because she could feel his breath on her mouth!!! "What are you doing?" a voice asks, Kyoutani's eyes snap open and jumps back to see Yahaba awake, one part of Kyoutani was relieved that she didn't have to kiss him, another part of her felt embarrassed because he woke up, another small part felt a little disappointed

"Checking to see if your alright, seems like you are" Kyoutani slaps her legs and gets up, why is this her new life, first he lands on top of her, second someone assumes there together, now this, life really hates her, doesn't it. Watari was besides the two doing that strange demonic screeching that fangirls do when their ships are interacting _ (I am guilty of this as well) _ Yahaba was looking between the two, so much going on inside his head, _Why was Kyoutani so close to my face? Why is Watari screeching like that? Has he been possessed? What's going on? Why does my back hurt? When did I fall asleep? _

"What happened?" he asks, he doesn't remember passing out or going to sleep, he remembers asking where they were going but that was it after that darkness, the two in front of him shared looks as if trying to decipher something, Watari opens his mouth but closes it before saying anything "You passed out when we told you were the Werewolf's are being held" Watari explains 

"Where are we going?" Yahaba asks, trying to get up but his knees gave out, falling down once again onto the ground 

"Where not sure if you'll pass out again" Kyoutani tells him, making no attempt to catch him when he falls

"Why did you react like that tho?" Watari asks, Yahaba thinks about it but nothing comes to mine, no reasons why, no memories that would set him off, no memories of anything at all....

"I don't know, I don't remember anything that would cause that" Yahaba tells them honestly, more looks where share between Kyoutani and Watari, it wasn't a normal thing for someone to pass out randomly, there must have been a reason why, maybe if he knew where they we're going he would have answer but it was clear that Kyoutani and Watari weren't going to tell him, in worry that he'd pass out again "It was probably stress from all of this, just caught up" Yahaba tells him

"Are we camping tonight or are we going to head into the village" Kyoutani asks the two, looking up at the sky to suss out how much time they have until sunset, a long time, it was still before midday, meaning that they had loads of time left, 

"How much time to we have" 

"A lot" 

"Alright then, Yahaba you ready to go?" Watari holds out a hand for Yahaba, helping him up they three where ready to go, they had less than 2 hours left to go, they could do it they've done it before, how hard could it be, it's just a bit of cardio

***

It was not just a bit of cardio! There were so many hills that they had to walk up and down, it was like that old nursery rhyme that Watari use to hear as a kid, now these weren't small tiny wee hills, oh no no no, no! These were big hill with equally big dips, at least now the pain was over and they could finally have a rest, there was no need for an inn since they still had plenty of time to travel 

"I say we go camping for the night" Kyoutani suggests as they walk past an inn, she wasn't too sure what they were doing or how long it would take to get to another town or village, she wouldn't mind sleeping outside but she's not too sure if the others would be alright with it, Watari maybe, Yahaba no. Last time they slept outside Yahaba hated it, not that Kyoutani cared about what Yahaba felt, she just didn't want to deal with his whining <strike>It's not like she cares about how he feels </strike>

"No, well make it to another village before sunset" Yahaba tells her, he was looking a lot better than before, his cheeks had regain colour and he wasn't looking as pale as he was before, he also doesn't feel like he's about to faint, he also doesn't look he's about to faint, so he was doing much better now 

"Wait no I wanna go camping" Watari looks at the two "Come on, this time we have our own camping gear, we won't be sleeping in a random sleeping bag" Watari garbs Yahaba's arm and shakes him until he gives in, and gives in he did because you can't resist Watari puppy eyes, if you can then you have no soul, you monster 

"Fineeeee" Yahaba gowns, giving into Watari's pleads, he wonders if it's too late to apologise to Kyoutani for the fight, that's what got them in this mess in the first place. He regrets it deeply, no it's to late to apologise, the only thing it will do is hurt his ego, Watari runs forwards and first pumps the air, Yahaba looks over at Kyoutani to see a small faint smirk on her face, it was a rare thing for Yahaba to see. <strike>It was kinda cute on her</strike>

Kyoutani catches him looking at her, "What!"she asks, squinting her eyes at him, "Nothing Yahaba simply says, feeling embarrassed that he was caught. Watari hadn't noticed any of what's happening which was a good thing because we both know that he wouldn't let Yahaba live it down, even though Yahaba wasn't staring at her, he just looked at her, for no apparent reason....As they walk though the village some people look at them but no one stops them, this sets Watari off a little, it was like they were praetors in waiting to ponce, Watari's never travelled this far away from home before, that was one thing that set him apart from Yahaba and Kyoutani, it was clear that Kyoutani has done travailing before he found her and Yahaba's moved away from his home village before. Watari wasn't use to this but in a way it was exciting 

This village wasn't as lively as the last, there weren't any kids playing in the small wooden park, there was no one in the cobbled street at all, the place was so bare that Watari was begging to think that it was a ghost town, he kept thinking this until they came across an old woman sitting on a rocking chair on a porch, Watari didn't think twice about what he did next, "Miss, what's happening?" he asks her, it was a warm nice day, it was unusual for no one to be out

"Oh hi there Sunny" The woman says looking up at him, Watari kept in the argue to say, _It's Watari _because something about that was funny to him, "You see with some recent events the Werewolf tribe have disappeared, You know that they don't stay in one place for long but they stay in and around the woods, with them there they scared away a lot of monsters but with them gone monsters have been terrorising our village" the woman explains to him, she didn't seem to care to much but that might just be because life is short and you only live once

"With all these monsters attacking shouldn't you stay inside with everyone else?" 

"They don't attack during the day, people here are too scared to go out but I ain't scared" 

"I see, do you want help with the monsters" 

"Oh that would be most appreciated, but don't be to disappointed of you can't beat them. Their quite strong, they've destroyed a good number of houses" 

Watari walks back to Yahaba and Kyoutani to tell them the job that they have been given, he wasn't too sure how they would react, they weren't really looking for a job but it could be a good thing for them, this could help them get rid of stress that has been dumped upon them from the freeing the Werewolf's. Yahaba was the first one to notice Yahaba's return, Kyoutani was busy petting a kitten

"Watari you find something out?" Yahaba asks when Watari approaches them, Kyoutani looked up from were she was petting the kitten, she wasn't looking at them but she was listening to them

"Yeah, turns out that with the Werewolf's gone, a lot of monster's have been terrorising this village, and I may have suggested that we could help them" Watari tells them, his voice getting lower and lower as he talks, looking at Yahaba's face he doesn't see any bad reactions, he couldn't see Kyoutani's face she was still facing away from them and was still petting the cat. "Yeah I'm in" she tells him, still not looking up from the cat, Yahaba was still quite but he nods his head to agree 

"Look out Monster's, we're coming for you" Watari yells, pointing his finger up in the air 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I have a Wattpad account too and part one of village problems is there its called 'where do I came from but where do I go' I posted it here then took it down because I didn't think it was that good  
also My Wattpad is NeverNotConfused or Confused 24/7


End file.
